Will You Tolerate This?/Transcript
Chief Sheriff's Man: Hold him! You know the law. * Allan A Dale: I know the law’s an ass. * Chief Sheriff's Man: The price for one of the King’s deer is your right hand. Let’s go. * Allan A Dale: No. Please, have mercy. My wife... * Chief Sheriff's Man: What? * Allan A Dale: My wife expects a child. We have no food. She must eat or w-w-we will lose the baby. Chief Sheriff's Man: And then, when she has the baby, you will say you must steal because you have another mouth to feed. Bring him! * Allan A Dale: Please, no, I need my hand! * Chief Sheriff's Man: We can punish you now. If you admit your guilt and save us the time, the punishment is lessened. We can take a finger. But you will have no right to trial, no defence, no appeal. * Allan A Dale: I will lose a trial... and my hand. Thinks a moment. Take a finger. * Chief Sheriff's Man: Do it. * Sheriff's Man 1: Come on. Pop your hand on there... like this. * Allan A Dale: No, I’ve changed my mind. * Sheriff's Man 1: No appeal. What the...? * Sheriff's Man 1: Who’s there?! * Robin Hood: Seems I missed your hand. Let him go before my aim improves! * Chief Sheriff's Man: Show yourself! You interfere with the law of the land! * Robin Hood: The last time I looked, the law punished poaching with a tanning or a spell in the stocks. * Chief Sheriff's Man: The law is under threat and must be severe if it is to be respected. * Robin Hood: If the law wants respect, shouldn’t the punishment fit the crime? * Chief Sheriff's Man: I do not make the law. I do not decide. * Robin Hood: But you enforce it. And my men and I suggest that you decide to go on your way. * Sheriff's Man 1: They’ve got us surrounded, sir. * Robin Hood: And let this man feed his hungry wife. * Chief Sheriff's Man: I don’t know— * Robin Hood: You know! * Chief Sheriff's Man: And what does that prove? * Robin Hood: Missed again. * Chief Sheriff's Man: Let him go. * Allan A Dale: God bless you, sir. Turns. Bless you all, gents. * Chief Sheriff's Man: Come. We leave these rogues to their crimes. * Much: Us? Rogues? Don’t show your faces here again! Shouts: Cowards! * Robin Hood: Shhh! Quiet! * Much: Why? We have won and they should be ashamed! Shame on you! Come back here again and my master and I shall see that you leave with more than just your tails between your legs! * Chief Sheriff's Man: "My master and I." There are only two of them! * Much: I shouldn’t have said that. Run, Robin? Run? (Robin and Much are hiding from the Sheriff's men) * Much: Clever, master. * Robin Hood: Five years in battle, Much... and you still forget the last man! * Much: There’s always so much to remember! * Much: When I see the River Trent I’m going to weep, I’m going to cry like a baby, for all the pain we’ve suffered in Palestine, the horrors we have witnessed. And because I am so hungry. When we get to Locksley, I’m going to have beef. * Robin Hood: Yesterday you said pig. * Much: Well, yesterday I was not so hungry. I mean, I could have pig and beef. And lamb. Mmm... I’d like that. Very much. In fact, I can feel a song coming on. * Robin Hood: No! No song. Absolutely no song. * Much: It would be a cheery song. * Robin Hood: And it would be a tragedy, too. A tragedy for you to have survived the Turk and made it to within a few miles of Locksley, only to be killed by your own master! * Much: You know, it is lucky I don’t readily take offence. You know, a smaller man would be offended. A smaller man would be wounded. * Robin Hood: (doesn't turn around) And a cleverer man would sing fewer. * Much: So, Master, no stopping here, all right? No stopping anywhere. No more heroics. We’re going home. We’re going straight home. * Robin Hood: Hello, friend. * The Fuller: You two on the run? * Robin Hood: No. We’re returning to Locksley after a long absence. * The Fuller: You look like you’re on the run. Want to give me a hand with this ditch? There’s a good meal in it. Me daughter, Sarah, and I, we’ve a pork roasting. * Much: Master, we could, couldn’t we? * Robin Hood: Much, we are nearly home. * Much: Please? Please? I love you. Have I ever said that? * The Fuller: You call that digging? * Much: Roast... pork... * The Fuller: Have you ever done a proper day’s work? * Much: Roast... pork... roast...Roast... pork... * Robin Hood: Thank you. * Sarah: Where you two headed? * Robin Hood: Home to Locksley? * Sarah: It’s getting late. You and your friend should stay in our barn tonight. * Robin Hood: That is very kind...but I don’t think that would be a— * Sarah: Someone special waiting for you, is there, in Locksley? * Robin Hood: I doubt it. Listen, my friend and I— * Sarah: Then what’s your hurry? * Robin Hood: Your father! * Sarah: He’d kill ya, if he saw... * Robin Hood: Sarah, I— * Sarah: —But he won’t see. * The Fuller: The Sheriff wants cloth dyed for his men... in lieu of taxes. Taxes that I cannot afford ’cause nobody has any money to buy my cloth. * Much: Well. You know, he is a fair-minded old man. I’m sure if you explain your difficulties to him. If you kiss him. * The Fuller: Kiss him? * Much: Kiss his ring... he will understand. * The Fuller: You really have been away. The old man is finished. We’ve had a new Sheriff these last four years. Where’s that food? * Much: Really? That is interesting. The fuller looks offensively at Much’s hand. Because he’s a fair-minded old man. Stares at Robin agape. * The Fuller: I told you, we’ve a new, younger— You’re not listening. * Much: Robin! * The Fuller: My daughter! I’ll kill you! * Robin Hood: I meant no offence. I do not wish to fight. * The Fuller: Well, bad luck! I do! You picked the wrong man to mess with. I did not always work cloth. I once worked metal. And I was never beaten with a sword. Not by a knight, not by a knave. * Robin Hood: Much! * Much: Master! * Robin Hood: Much! Run! Whoa, sir, sir, you have me. Allow me one final request. * The Fuller: What’s that? * Robin Hood: One last kiss. * The Fuller: Come back you lot! You can’t do that! * Much: I told you! I said no stopping! Why do you never, ever listen? * Robin Hood: Faster! Go! * Much: I’m not saying anything. * Robin Hood: Not saying anything. * Much: (at a villager) Hey there! (villager runs back into their room.) Where is everybody? * Robin: Dan Scarlett? Dan, it’s me, Robin! * Dan Scarlett: Robin? * Robin Hood: Yes * Dan Scarlett: Is it really you? * Robin Hood: Of course it’s us! * Much: We are home unscathed. Well, scathed. Very scathed. But happy. And hungry. Mostly hungry. * Dan Scarlett: Blessed Mary, it is you! * Robin Hood: An accident? * Dan Scarlett: An incident. No matter. What’s done is done. * Robin Hood: Tell me. * Dan Scarlett: Guy of Gisborne runs your estate for the Sheriff. * Robin Hood: Does he. * Dan Scarlett: We have one tithe after another for the King in the Holy Land. Making ends meet, it’s... It was wrong, but my boys, they took some game. I went to stop them, but so did Gisborne’s lot. They got caught. Me too. Someone had to lose a hand. Better me than Will, or little Lukey. I’m old. They’ve got years ahead of them. * Robin Hood: This is madness. You are a skilled man... you built half this village. I won’t have this. You will be compensated. * Dan Scarlett: I see my boys in good health and I am happy. It’s all right, boys! This is Master Robin. * Robin Hood: You’re all right! Come on! Luke drops his wood, grabs his bow from inside the door and takes an arrow from a table outside it. Will steps into the doorway with a piece of firewood in each hand and a stalk of wheat in his teeth. * Luke Scarlett: This is my bow. My dad made it for me. W-w-why has yours got those curves in it? * Robin Hood: Well, this is a Saracen bow. It is recurved. The bows straighten when you draw. Makes it small, but powerful. * Luke Scarlett: Is it true you can, er, hit a man from a mile away? If I practice everyday, I’ll be able to do that. * Robin Hood: Well, let’s hope you never have to shoot a man, Luke. * Luke Scarlett: Yeah. That’s what Dad says. I bet you killed loads of men when you were fighting with the King. Look. * Robin Hood: OK, keep your chin up. And remember to t— To take a breath first. Chuckles. * Luke Scarlett: Wait, wait. * Robin Hood: He’s a credit to you and Jane. (sees Dan's face sadden) No... * Dan Scarlett: Two years. Told us she was eating. Don’t think she was. Couldn’t see her boys starve. The whole village has suffered, not just us. * Robin Hood: Jane. Your good, strong wife... * Gisborne's Man 1: Come along. Come on, move it! Move it over here. Come on! Come on! Stand there! Stand there and don’t move! * Guy of Gisborne: Ten sacks of flour have gone missing from the store. They will be found. * Gisborne's Man 1: Go on! Get out here with the rest of them! * Guy of Gisborne: They will be accounted for. Guard: Come on, stop struggling! Get out there! * Gisborne's Man 1: No more, sir. * Guy of Gisborne: Who helped this... runt? Step forward now. I may show lenience. No. The remaining perpetrators will be found. This crime will be punished. Bring the boy. * Robin Hood: Wait! Guy of Gisborne? * Gisborne's Man 1: Sir Guy of Gisborne to you. And bow before your master! * Robin Hood: Sir Guy of Gisborne. My name is Robin, Earl of Huntingdon and lord of this manor. The villagers all whisper excitedly that Robin is home. Your services here are no longer required. * Robin Hood: * Thornton:. * Thornton:'''Welcome back, sir. (Robin steps forward and gives him a large hug.) * '''Thornton: A bath for the master, Hannah, and, er, fresh clothes immediately. Mary! * Much: And me, too. * Thornton: Pardon? * Robin Hood: Thornton, Much is no longer my manservant. * Thornton: Oh? * Robin Hood: In recognition of his services to me in the Holy Land, he is to be made a free man! I am granting him the fields and lodge at Bonchurch. Until then, he is a guest in my house. * Much:'''And I would like a plate of something, while I bathe. * '''Thornton: Very well. (Much goes to the room behind him) That is the way to the servants’ quarters. * Much: I knew that. * Guy of Gisborne: Welcome back, Locksley.Now, I have kept your lands for you. I have managed your estates to the best of my ability under the guidance of the Sheriff. And I would appreciate more respect in front of the populace. * Robin Hood: How many years have you been here? * Guy of Gisborne: Three years, four winters. * Robin Hood: And yet you still do not have the respect of the populace? * Guy of Gisborne: My men and I will leave directly for Nottingham. * Robin Hood: My servants will help you pack. * Guy of Gisborne: How was the Holy Land? * Robin Hood: Bloodthirsty. * Guy of Gisborne: I understand the King is winning, thanks be to God. * Robin Hood: He’s killing more people. * Guy of Gisborne: Ah, is that not winning? * Robin Hood: Show me an argument ever settled with bloodshed and then I’ll call it winning. * Guy of Gisborne: Do not pretend that you do not love war. I’ve seen you fight. * Robin Hood: When? * Guy of Gisborne: I do not recall. * Robin Hood: I have changed. * Guy of Gisborne: Ah. Council of Nobles meets tomorrow in Nottingham. I’ve no doubt the Sheriff will call a feast to celebrate your safe return. * Robin Hood: Goodbye. * Guy of Gisborne: Goodbye. * Robin Hood: One thing. I shall celebrate my safe return, too, by pardoning any and all wrongdoers from my estates awaiting trial or punishment. * Guy of Gisborne: Only the Sheriff can pardon, you know that. * Robin Hood: It is custom for the Sheriff to accede to his nobles’ requests on such matters. * Guy of Gisborne: Well, then I suggest you take it up with the Sheriff. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Series One Episode Transcripts